(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless LAN system which provides simple connection setting for a wireless LAN.
(2) Description of the Related Art
An access point which is a relay for a wireless LAN is used as a device which connects plural terminals in remote area to Internet. In addition, in late years the access point begins to be used by not only the personal computer but also a family video games or household electrical appliance. FIG. 8 shows personal computers 1,2 and a family game console 3 as terminals. When users use wireless LAN, users need to set connection setting of the wireless LAN for a access point 4 and each terminals 1, 2, 3. For example, the connection setting of the wireless LAN includes security level between the access point 4 and terminals 1, 2, 3 or settings such as ESS-ID beforehand. Therefore some knowledge of the wireless LAN is required in order to set the security level and setting of ESS-ID.
Therefore, following method is disclosed as a method to simplify connection setting of a wireless LAN. Namely, patent document 1 discloses a method to automatically set connection setting of the wireless LAN by easy operation of a button on the access point and the terminals, or an icon.
FIG. 9 shows user side procedures to set regular connection setting (I). As shown in the figure, user completes setting of security level (step S710), setting of common security level between terminals to be connected with each other (step S720), detection of access points (step S730), and inputting information elements output by the access points when it is detected (step S740). In contrast, according to simple connection setting (II), as an example, the connection setting of the wireless LAN will be performed just by a button operation (step S810) at the terminal side and also a button operation (step S820) at the access point as the example.    [patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-175,524